Percy Jackson: GamerSavior Edition
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Percy Jackson and Grover set out for the Camp as soon as the Fury incident is over and Percy is chosen as the Gamer/Savior of Olympus. He must restore the Camp and Olympus or all magic will fade and Tartarus will open releasing the horrors within. With his friends by his side how could he lose? Percy isn't like the one in the books.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Grover fled after the Fury incident. They ran as fast as they could through the streets. Though Percy had no idea why they were fleeing for their lives he knew one thing he'd just beat some kind of flying monster with a pen that turned into a sword. The pen was clutched tightly in his hand.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, as they blended in with the crowd.

"There is a place where you'll be safe from those monsters." Grover replied, " A Camp on Long Island. We just have to get there. We'll contact your mother when we get there."

Percy was quiet his mind racing. He started at the screen that appeared before him.

**The Gods and Goddesses have chosen you as the Savior.**

**You've been granted the Gift of Gamer. **

**They have sent you a mode of transportation. It's near by only you and Grover can see it. **

Percy kept an eye out.

"Hey, Grover, look." Percy nodded to a car. "No one is noticing that car but I can see it."

"So can I." Grover nodded. "Lets go."

They found themselves inside the car. Percy in the Driver's seat. They buckled up and Percy turned the car on.

"Can you drive?" Grover asked.

"You're joking right?" Percy laughed nervously. "I live in New York and i'm a kid."

He put the car in gear and turned on his signal. He eased into traffic. Okay, this wasn't so bad. He could do this. He tried to convince himself of that.

"So start talking, Grover."

So Grover started talking explaining what was going on. It sounded outrageous but it explained everything that had ever gone wrong in Percy's life. He wanted to call his mother and tell her what was going on that he was going to this camp but he just kept driving.

"We need to get ..."

"I know how to get to Long Island." Percy cut Grover off. "Mom and I used to go all the time to a cabin there when I was a kid."

Grover didn't say anything he trusted what Percy said and he needed to get Percy to the camp safely or he would lose his license this time for sure. But then if they got there would it still count for him since Percy was driving? He was confused. He sighed to himself and glanced at Percy.

"You're pretty good at this driving thing."

**Driving-1 **

Percy hid his shock but shrugged at Grover he didn't feel like talking right now. For months Grover had been lying to him and it sounded as if Mr. Brunner had been as well. He was trying to process all of this and wondered why the heck he wasn't freaking out right now.

"Ugh." He finally said.

"What's up?" Grover asked.

"Just hungry." Percy answered. "Is it really important to get to this camp? I wanna go home and see my mom."

"Sorry, but yeah." Grover answered. "We could get attacked again at some point. Monsters are going to be drawn to you. They always have been haven't they? You don't want to put your mom in danger do you?"

"No of course not." Percy said.

They drove for hours in silence.

* * *

**Olympus **

Poseidon watched his son from his throne.

"Does it count for the Satyr?" Apollo wondered, thoughtfully. "Percy Jackson is driving so does it count as the Satyr getting the boy to camp?"

"I say we give him this one." Artemis sighed. "He did get Percy out of there after the attack ignoring Chiron's orders to return to the school. It was a good judgement call on his part."

"And he is keeping the kid on track to the camp." Hestia replied, "The boy wants to go home but Grover is keeping him on the path to the camp."

"Fine we'll give it to him this time." Hera sighed. "Though he is a sorry excuse for Satyr."

"No one is going to disagree with that." Demeter replied. "He can not even play the Song of Spring."

"There is a lot he cannot do." Ares barked. "He shouldn't be on duty."

"He's just a child." Athena pointed out though she agreed.

"How will he learn anything if we don't let him out on missions?" Hephaestus wondered.

"That's true." Zeus hummed. Wondering why they were doing this. "I still can't believe we are trusting a boy who shouldn't even exist."

"He's such a cute boy." Aphrodite sang, brushing her hair and staring at herself in a mirror.

"Look at that car." Hermes beamed. "Didn't I create something really good this time? We should put them up for sale on the Olympus Net!"

Zeus made a screen appear in front of him and pushed it and suddenly Percy and Grover were driving in a toy charge up car with no roof. It was now a jeep.

"HEY!" Hermes protested.

"You can put these on Olympus Net. They'll have to upgrade them if they want better." Hades laughed. "Good one, brother."

Zeus' lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"You are being childish." Poseidon sighed.

"I was just trying to make it easier for Half-Bloods to get around." Hermes huffed, pouting. "But very well."

"We still need to give the campers the new cell phones." Apollo thought out loud. "These one's wont attract monsters to them and can be used in both worlds. They'll love them."

* * *

"Our car changed." Percy deadpanned to his companion.

"Had to be Zeus." Grover said, but didn't elaborate.

They'd finally reached Long Island.

"Where are we going from here, Grover?" Percy wondered. "I only know how to get to Montauk. "

Grover gave directions and it wasn't long until they were driving pass the border into a rundown and falling apart camp. People watched them as they drove towards the Big House the car now only going 5 MPH as a limit. Percy parked at the Big House and turned off the car. They unbuckled and got out. Percy taking the keys on the trident keychain with him and shoving them into his pocket.

"Mr. D, I brought a camper." Grover bleated. "Chiron." He nodded to the Centaur. "This is Percy Jackson."

Percy didn't say anything he didn't have to Zeus' voice echoed through the camp.

_The Savior of our world, Percy Jackson, has been given the sacred gift of Gamer! He will use it to restore the Camp and Olympus thus saving all of us. _

A tablet appeared and Percy caught it.

_This is your best tool to do that. It also turns into a cell phone that can be used here and outside of Camp. All Campers will be given something similar in the next few days so that you may keep in contact with your families and access the Olympus Net. _

_Cars like this one are now available on the Olympus Net for all of your transportation needs. _

_Good luck, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. _

Zeus' voice vanished and a trident made of water appeared over Percy's head. Percy blinked up at it as it slowly vanished. They were really counting on him weren't they? Could he do this.

"Annabeth." Chiron called, motioning someone forward from the gathered crowd that was whispering excitedly. A girl about Percy's age came forward. "Take Percy to his Cabin. Percy, please drive your car to the Cabin and park it there."

Percy got giggles for opening the passenger door for Annabeth who fought back a blush and got in.

"Grover, we must talk." Mr. D said.

Grover looked about to faint.

Percy shut Annabeth's door and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and they were off.

"Lets do a tour." Annabeth decided. "Chiron wont mind."

Percy shrugged and let her tell him where to drive. The camp itself was rather big but everything was in bad shape even the strawberry fields and Percy loved Strawberries. They finally reached the cabins. Annabeth pointed out each one and told him who they represented.

"That one is Athena." She finally said, "Where I live. You're farther down. There's Hera, that one is always empty, Zeus, Hades and here you are Poseidon."

Percy parked behind the cabin and then they went inside. He breathed deeply as he entered. It smelled like Montauk. Everything was covered in dust it was clear that no one had been in here in a long time. He wandered around the cabin there wasn't much to see but he didn't care. He finally chose a bed.

Annabeth bit her lip as she stared at Percy Jackson. He seemed out of it. Should she do something? Should she say something? She made up her mind and just went and sat next to him on his bed. Neither said a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth bit her lip as she stared at Percy Jackson. He seemed out of it. Should she do something? Should she say something? She made up her mind and just went and sat next to him on his bed. Neither said a word.

Percy finally noticed her.

"Er..." He said, clearing his throat he wasn't good at talking to girls. "Can you help me use this?"

He showed her the tablet.

"Sure." Annabeth nodded. They'd been sitting here for two hours she was glad for something to do. She'd noticed people peeking in but didn't really care. They could be witnesses that nothing had happened and she wasn't killing the Savior.

"Okay, this app here is a cell phone so it probably turns the tablet into a cell phone." Annabeth said.

Percy pushed it and sure enough it did.

"We'll come back to that later." Annabeth said, and Percy made it a tablet. She helped him create an account on the tablet and link it to Olympus Net.

"Hey, Annabeth." A boy said from the door. He was knocking. "Chiron gave me your cell."

Annabeth quickly fetched it and created an account for herself. She and Percy learned everything together.

"The Currency here is Drachmas." Annabeth finally explained. "You can convert money at the Camp Store the exchange rate is rather good too. I'm sure you have a better way to do that. There is also the Hermes Bank of course where we keep our money. "

Percy nodded that made since.

"I don't have this app." Annabeth said looking at Percy's tablet. "See what it is."

He pushed it.

"Oh, so it's a Construction App." Annabeth said when they saw 3-D models of Olympus and the Camp. "Okay, lets see what we can do...er...you can do..."

"We sounds nice." Percy replied, awkwardly. "and I bet your a lot smarter than me being a Daughter of Athena and all."

He blushed at his words. They were exactly what he'd wanted to say of course but he was still embarrassed by them.

"If you want my help all you have to do is ask." Annabeth decided.

Percy nodded and pressed Olympus. They were both amazed by the layout they saw again in 3-D. It was amazing even if it looked on it's last leg.

"We should start with the thrones." Annabeth said. Percy tapped on the throne room, it was labeled. "Zeus is the King of Olympus so we should probably start there right?"

"Agreed." Percy pushed Zeus' throne. "It takes money to make repairs of course. "

"It looks like there's enough money and materials gathered to repair the throne to level 1." Annabeth said, "You'll need both to make the repairs and repairs take time. You can only do one repair at a time."

Percy was glad she was here because she could read a lot faster than him apparently. He tapped the button that would start the construction. Then went back to where he could see the Camp and chose it.

"I think Hermes Cabin should go first." Percy said, in a low voice. "It's where most of the Campers are sleeping."

"You'll get no arguments from me." Annabeth chuckled. "It never rains here so ..."

"The floor first then." Percy said, looking at the model of the Cabin inside. "Look at it. It's all rotted and ...yes, we have the materials to take it to level 5 right off and the cabin has the money."

"They aren't going to be happy they have to sleep outside but will be happy that repairs are being done." Annabeth stated.

Percy had already started the repairs.

**25:00:00 **

"Only for one night."

There was a scream from outside. Percy made his tablet a phone and they ran outside with many others and met everyone at the Hermes Cabin.

"That's Luke, getting the Cabin together." Annabeth hissed to Percy. "He's a son of Hermes."

Luke did a count of his Cabin.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked, coming up.

"Our cabin..." Luke started.

"I'm sorry." Percy walked forward. "I started repairs here in the camp. Annabeth took me on a tour and she said most of the campers sleep in Hermes Cabin so I began repairing the floor. It'll only take 25 hours to complete."

He explained, with Annabeth's help what they'd learned about the construction app.

"Oh, well then that's okay." Luke said, "Just a little head's up next time. One of the girls fell through the floor when it vanished."

"Is she okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine." A girl huffed blowing blond hair out of her face. "You heard him, guys, lets gather our stuff it's survival training night."

Hermes Cabin was quick to comply to her orders even though she seemed to be one of the youngest in the cabin. Percy had a feeling she didn't belong in the cabin at all. She belonged somewhere else.

**Observe-1 **

**You can get information on People and things around you. **

Suddenly, he could see names and levels above people's heads. He slowly made his way back to his cabin no one followed. He pulled his cell out and checked the time. His mom would be getting off work now. He called.

_'Hello?' _

"Mom, it's Percy." He said, "I'm not at school anymore."

_"Yes, they called, are you okay, dear?" _

"I'm at Camp." Percy explained the best he could about what was going on.

_"I actually knew this was coming." _she sighed. _"I wanted to keep you with me for as long as I could. You're father wanted you at that Camp. You'll be safe there." _

"You'll be able to call me at this number whenever." Percy said, "They hand out these cell phones now so we can keep in contact at this number."

He'd called her cell phone not the home phone.

_"I'm glad it will be easy to keep in contact with you." _she laughed. _"I was worried about that. Who is paying the bill though? I can send you money." _

"I don't think there is a bill." Percy replied. "Annabeth keeps mentioning Magic so I suppose that's what it is."

_'I see. Now, then whose Annabeth?" _she sounded amused.

"A girl." Percy said, blushing. "Here at camp. A Daughter of Athena. She showed me around."

They continued to talk until his mother got home. She then told him that she loved him and they hung up. Percy felt better all of a sudden. He was such a mama's boy. He headed outside again and heard the call for dinner. He joined the line when he arrived and piled his plate full of food. He got more than he needed because he saw everyone pushing food into a fire.

"Please claim me." the boy in front of him muttered and pushed food into the fire and went to the Hermes table.

"I'll do my best." Percy muttered and pushed food into the fire. He went alone to the Poseidon table.

He was suddenly being about functions that could help him in his journey. He put some food in his inventory for later. He liked midnight snacks. When he was done he followed everyone out to the sing along. He didn't sing along. He then returned to his Cabin. He laid in bed. Then forgetting what time it was texted his mom.

_I'm going to need you to send me my clothes. _

It wasn't long before he got a response.

_Of course love you sleep tight. _

_Love you. _

Percy fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When Percy woke up he quickly joined Hermes Cabin going to breakfast. He was behind the boy he'd been behind yesterday.

_"Observe" _

He thought.

**Leo Reynolds **

**Age: 16**

**Level: 10**

**Son of Pan **

Percy tried Observe on others as he walked toward breakfast but while he got information he couldn't get who their parents were unless it was already known. He went to Mr. D upon arriving at breakfast.

"What is it?"

"As I'm sure your aware I've been given a gift. This gift has allowed me to find out a Campers parent." Percy explained. "I've tried it on several others since I discovered it but it only worked on him. "

"Then we'll make an announcement." Mr. D decided.

Percy wasn't to thrilled.

When everyone was seated Mr. D stood and told everyone what Percy had told him.

"Leo Reynolds." Percy said, loudly. "Son of Pan!"

Sure enough at the announcement a Pan Flute appeared over the boys head. The whole place began clapping. The Satyrs, Nymphs and other nature spirits and animals were all buzzing with excitement.

Percy quickly got his food.

"Thank you for helping me help that boy. I'll try and help the others."

* * *

**Olympus**

"Well, that's not what we intended that power to be for." Zeus mused. "But it would certainly help."

"Yes, now we have away to know which children belong to whom." Hera said, and no one liked the way she was glaring at Zeus as she said this. "This should be interesting. "

The others all agreed.

"We don't have a Cabin for Pan." Hermes frowned.

"Well, Pan is your child." Athena said, "He should stay in your Cabin."

"I doubt he's going to like that." Hermes replied.

* * *

Leo smiled to himself. Finally, he was claimed he dumped a whole plate of food into the fire and thanked Pan. He then asked if his Cabin could be him in a tent outdoors because he'd always liked the outdoors and nature and this went so far in explaining why. He went further and explained that he'd been a boy scout. He went on and on until Mr. D agreed just to shut him up.

Percy was apologizing to others after breakfast. He told them how much he really wanted to help them and he would keep trying but so far he wasn't getting anything. They said that they understood but he could see how dejected they were. He sighed to himself as he headed toward his Sword Class.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo smiled to himself. Finally, he was claimed he dumped a whole plate of food into the fire and thanked Pan. He then asked if his Cabin could be him in a tent outdoors because he'd always liked the outdoors and nature and this went so far in explaining why. He went further and explained that he'd been a boy scout. He went on and on until Mr. D agreed just to shut him up.

Percy was apologizing to others after breakfast. He told them how much he really wanted to help them and he would keep trying but so far he wasn't getting anything. They said that they understood but he could see how dejected they were. He sighed to himself as he headed toward his Sword Class.

He was with Hermes Cabin for this class. They tried to give him a sword but he pulled out the pen he'd gotten from Chiron and clicked it. It became a sword in his hand.

Luke nodded and began teaching him how to sword fight from the very beginning.

**Sword Mastery-1 **

Percy thought that was accurate since he'd never used a sword before his fight with the Fury Mrs. Dodds. As he worked worked he was informed that he was gaining Stat points and that they would make him stronger. He worked as hard as he could until he was told class was over then he made his sword into a pen again. He was drenched in sweat.

As he was walking back toward the main camp area he caught up with Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth." She turned and smiled at him. "You said, that if I wanted help all I had to do was ask?"

"That's right."

"Well, I was wondering is there a school here?" Percy asked as they continued to walk. " I mean you said there are some campers like you who stay year round. So is there a school?"

"No." Annabeth frowned. "i always thought there should be. The camp just teaches us to survive monsters so we don't die when we do go back out into the world."

"But, what happens when you go back into the world and you have no school files?" Percy wondered. "It doesn't make sense does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Annabeth agreed.

**Athena has awarded you +5 INT/+5 WIS **

Percy felt smarter.

"We've got to do something about this." Annabeth frowned. "We're falling behind."

They talked for awhile and decided to go around and ask the older kids and others around the camp if they could start classes out on the lawn. After explaining why they were asking they got a good response they finally had to clear it with Chiron and Mr. D. Mr. D didn't care more or less if they started up classes and Chiron thought it was a good idea so gave his permission and even signed up to teach a few classes.

"Now then." Percy said, looking at the fields. "I want Strawberries."

Annabeth coughed into her hand hiding a smile.

"Do you like Strawberries?" Percy wondered.

"Love them." Annabeth informed.

"Then we've got to do something about these fields. " He pulled out his cell phone and made it a tablet. He hit the construction app and then the camp and brought up the fields. "Hey, it looks like we can assign a Satyr and however many of Mr. D's kids we want to tend the fields. "

"Great." Annabeth said, nodding. "They're aren't that many of them since he's not allowed to leave the camp that often. "

Percy chose the best Satyr for the job then chose Mr. D's kids until he got 100% for the fields growth and production.

"So it took all of them but the fields will be maximum healthy." Percy said, "SHould I confirm?"

"Yes, selling Strawberries is how the camp used to make money." Annabeth informed.

"That'd be great but I just want to eat them down by the lake." Percy said, his mouth almost watering. "My mom and I used to eat Strawberries on the beach when we went to Montauk when I was little."

"Sounds fun." Annabeth said, "my dad and I used to eat strawberries on the beach too but that was forever ago. That does sound good. Lets do that together when they come in."

"I'd like that." Percy beamed.

He confirmed his choice.

"Hey, I don't mean to bring up bad feelings or anything but did you call your father yet?" Percy wondered.

"Er..." Annabeth rubbed the back of her head. "No, not yet. I was wondering if I should call them."

"I'm sorry I touched on a sore subject." Percy sighed.

Annabeth shrugged as they headed towards the climbing wall.

Percy did not want to climb the wall but gave it a shot with Annabeth and two others. A Daughter of Ares Clarisse Le Rue and son of Hermes Luke.

Percy lasted for 8.6 seconds before falling to the ground. He moaned and managed to get up. Two guys took him to a bench to be looked over by a girl. He **Observed **her.

**Sara Sunniville **

**Age: 17**

**Level: 3**

**Daughter of Asclepius **

"Eh!" Percy cried, "I know who your parent is." He told her. "I just used my power on you and was able to get it."

"Really?" she asked happily. "I can't wait until dinner then."

Percy wondered why she wanted to wait.

**Observe-5 **

He'd been spamming it all day so was pleased with the level.

Percy had a concussion so he had to sit out of combat classes the rest of the day. By dinner it had gotten around that Percy would announce another claiming today. Percy stood in front of everyone.

"Sara Sunniville DAughter of Asclepius!" he yelled to everyone.

Clapping burst out and the girl looked thrilled. Percy clapped with everyone else as a snake entwined staff appeared before Sara's head. She began crying softly and a boy hugged her close.

Percy pushed some food into the fire after getting his dinner.

"Thank you for helping me make her happy." Percy whispered. "and sorry I wasn't able to last longer on the wall."

With that he went over to his table and began eating. He wanted Strawberries. After dinner he went to the sing along following Annabeth. Annabeth's siblings seemed to think it was cute that he had taken to her so quickly and was following her around like a lost puppy. Afterwards Percy walked Annabeth and her siblings back to Athena cabin then quickly returned to his own. He was shocked to find his things had arrived sometime during the day. He called his mom and talked to her for awhile in which she told him that she'd bought him a new wallet and put some money in it. He thanked her and told her all about his day she was worried about the concussion.

"Don't be Sara healed it and I was able to use the power that the Gods and Goddesses gave me to tell her that she is a Daughter of Asclepius." Percy said, "and yesterday I was able to tell Leo he was a son of Pan. It made me so happy to help them. " she listened to his rambling in which Annabeth's name came up a lot. "I have to go now, Love you, mom."

"Love you, honey."

Percy hung up and changed into his pjs and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy hung up and changed into his pjs and went to bed.

Percy got up the next morning and gathered his supplies to go to the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed in a Metallica t-shirt and jeans. He brushed his teeth and headed back to his cabin to put his things away. As soon as he left for breakfast Annabeth was there.

"I called my dad last night." Annabeth said, almost instantly. " I got to talk to my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Percy asked.

"Bobby and Matthew are twins." she explained. "They are currently seven the same age I was when I left home and came here."

"You were young." Percy said softly.

"I had my reasons." Annabeth shrugged.

"Did they know who you were?" Percy asked. "They would have been two when you left."

"My dad apparently told them about me." she answered. "We're going to keep in contact. What are you doing?"

Percy was looking at everyone.

"I'm using an ability called **Observe **it's what let me find out who Leo and Sara's parents were. I'm trying to see if I can find anyone else's parent but I can't." Percy explained and Annabeth nodded. "Hey, Luke!" they ran up to him. "Have you seen the floor yet?"

"It's not done yet." Luke replied, "But it looks good. Is it done for good?"

"No, this power does everything in numbers the floor is only to level 5 but we'll need money and supplies to continue fixing things in the cabin though." Percy explained.

"Give me a list and I'll make it happen." Luke said, "You're doing us a favor after all."

Percy nodded and they entered breakfast. As soon as Percy was seated he began trying to make the list while eating.

**Spelling-1 **

Percy figured that this was probably accurate as well though he wasn't happy about it. When breakfast was done he had Annabeth go over the list and make a few corrections to his spelling. They then gave it to Luke who made further corrections. The two stayed in the pavillion for a class. It was a reading class not something Percy was looking for to. He sat next to Annabeth and picked up the book in front of him.

"It's a baby book." Percy said, "My mom read this book to me when I was little."

"That's right." a girl said. "My parents own a bookstore and donated some books for us." she was standing in front of everyone at the head table. "We'll start learning to read from the very beginning and work our way up. So sorry, guys, this is today's lesson."

**Reading-1 **

Percy was annoyed beyond annoyed at his reading level but he guessed that it made since. He still hated it though.

He opened the book and began reading. He struggled with the words as he read them under his breath and was shocked to find that for the first time he wasn't alone.

"What's wrong?" Percy looked at Annabeth. "you're crying."

Percy quickly dried his eyes.

"I've never been around people who are like me before." He tried to explain. " I mean..."

"I get it." Annabeth nodded. "i was like that when I first came here as well. Meeting people who have the same problems you do and knowing you aren't alone."

Percy nodded and gave her a strained and weak smile. His heart pounded when she smiled back at him. He blushed and quickly looked away wondering what was wrong with him. Why was he blushing? He didn't understand so he decided to just focus on reading. THE CAT AND THE HAT proved tough for Percy though he could remember that he'd loved this story when he was little. About the time that he got frustrated the teacher, from Athena Cabin, called a break. Percy was relieved. They were allowed to get up, walk around, and talk to each other.

Then it was back to reading. Once they finished reading the book they had to take a test on it and if they didn't get a perfect score they had to re-read the book and re-take the test. The teacher assured them that this was how she got over her Dyslexia. Percy lost track of how many times he read the book and did the test but he soon figured out that it was helping. Slowly he began spelling the words right every time and was slowly understanding the book. By the time the class had finished he'd actually gotten his first 100%. He decided to send it to his mother with a letter.

They were finally released to run around and go to their other classes for the day. Percy was grateful. What had he been thinking when he suggested classes and school? It was terrible! He hated school. Why had he had this stupid idea? He asked Annabeth about outgoing mail and mailed his letter from the Camp Store. They then went to their Greek class taught by Chiron.

They sat next to the Strawberry fields side by side with some other kids mostly from Athena Cabin. There would be several classes throughout the day.

Percy tried hard but was just as useless as he'd been in Greek Class at his school but he pushed himself to do his best maybe he could gain some more INT and WIS points and get smarter. His mom would like that and so would he. Maybe he'd be able to get smart enough to go to and stay in a school when Summer ended. Then again if they could get a school here he'd just attend school with Annabeth. He blushed at his own thoughts why was he thinking that way? He didn't understand. All he knew was he wanted Annabeth to be his friend. His best friend.

He shook his head and tried to focus on his studies. When class was finally over he challenged Annabeth to a race to the Archery field. They ran, red cheeked and laughing.

Percy ran as fast as he could trying to beat Annabeth but she'd been here since she was seven training, so he lost royally but he wasn't upset by it. He grinned at her happily and congratulated her. She grinned back and began helping him learn how to shoot a bow and arrow.

"Why am I learning this?" Percy growled after an hour.

**Archery-1 **

"I fight with a sword."

"It's good to learn to fight with all sorts of weapons and not rely on just one." Annabeth lectured.

"If you say so." Percy shrugged.

After he finally got his stance correct he tried firing an arrow it didn't even get close to the target but no one laughed at him on the contrary they rushed to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy kept using **Observe** all day and doing his best in all of his classes he did eventually get some INT and WIS

* * *

**Olympus**

"The boy must take after his mother." Athena said. "A smart little thing. Asking about a school and pointing out the flaws of not having one. I've been making this argument for years but none of you have ever listened to me."

"Just say that you like my son and get it over with." Poseidon sighed to her though he was smiling a bit. "I'm shocked he asked after a school myself. He hates school."

"He just hasn't been to a school that's dedicated to helping children like him." Athena scoffed. "The children who took classes today all responded well to them and the way they were taught."

Hermes was silent he had a smaller screen in front of him and was watching his cabin and children but mostly Luke there was something going on with that boy he just couldn't figure out what it was and he had a feeling that he needed to. Had he not paid enough attention to him? Maybe that was the problem he needed to pay attention to his children but how? He didn't know how to interact with them and Zeus had made the Law of Non-Involvement. It's not like he didn't want to care about his children but he couldn't get around Zeus' law he had tried in the past. He was very glad that Percy Jackson was helping his cabin first they needed help what with everyone who wasn't claimed sleeping in there.

* * *

**Hermes wants help! **

"Aren't I already helping Hermes?" Percy yawned as he fell into bed. He'd just finished talking to his mother so he made his phone a screen and brought up Olympus. He clicked on Hermes' throne because it had a green "!" over it.

**I want to pay more attention to my children.**

**Quest:**

**Choose a Child of Hermes you think is in most need of his attention and find out something they want.**

**Reward:**

**?**

"Something tells me the Big Man isn't going to be too pleased with this quest." Percy yawned. "i'll start tomorrow."

* * *

Hermes had labeled the Quest a secret quest hoping that Zeus wouldn't find out but what he didn't know was as King of Olympus Zeus would be alerted every time one of them contacted their children or tried to get involved with their children.

Zeus was not pleased with the quest Percy had just recieved. Everyone had turned in for the night so he was probably the only one still tuned in though Poseidon was probably still looking in on the boy as well he seemed quite taken with this child. He wondered if he should punish Hermes or the God's children for this but decided to wait and see how it played and what Percy Jackson would do.

* * *

Percy was sore but well rested come morning. He stretched as soon as he left his cabin that morning and hissed when his back popped. He grinned brightly when he saw Annabeth and rushed to her side instantly without thinking about it. He heard her siblings giggle or laugh quietly again but didn't care. On the way to breakfast they stopped by Hermes cabin to see the floor. They were let inside. Percy walked around staring at floor frowning he stomped in a few places and found weak spots. He then nodded and returned to Luke.

"Level 5 isn't much safer then level 1." He reported. "I found a few spots where campers can still fall through."

Annabeth was already instructing campers to move their pallets so they weren't sleeping on the weak spots only two had to be move one being the young girl who did not look pleased.

"We've got the money together." Luke informed as he did a count of his cabin and they headed up to the Pavilion. "But we need more time for the materials. Give us until mail arrives. We'll have at least some of what we need by then."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks but didn't ask questions.

Percy caught sight of the young girl's name.

**Megara Riven**

**Age: 9**

**Level: 15**

**Daughter of ?**

"Megara?" Percy though out loud.

"What?!" the girl snapped.

"Wasn't that the name of Hercules' first wife?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Very good, Percy." Chiron laughed he was behind them in line. "But I fail to see your point."

"Megara you wouldn't happen to be super strong would you?" Percy wondered.

The girl stared at him and put her fist through the staff table. She blinked at him.

"I can't get a read on who your parent is but I'm right in thinking its your father arent I?" Percy continued. Megara nodded up at him.

"You're thinking Meg might be a Daughter of Hercules?" Annabeth frowned, nodding. "Well, there's one way to test it. Say it outloud."

"Like announce it?"

"No just say it."

"Megara, I think you might be a Daughter of Hercules." Percy told her.

Suddenly, she was claimed.

Percy turned to the hall and turned Meg with him.

"Megara Daughter of Hercules!" He announced.

There was clapping and even whistles at his declaration. Megara dumped two whole plates of food in the fire then skipped to Hermes table.

"So I can do that too?" Percy thought. "Follow a few clues and make a guess."

"That was a logical guess based of the small amount of information you picked up in class." Chiron pointed out. "That was very well done."

"I helped someone else I'm really happy about that." Percy informed them.

* * *

**Olympus**

"He truly must take after his mother." Athena cooed happily. "5 INT for you, little seahorse."

Poseidon was amused by Athena's antics.

The doors to the throne room opened and Hercules came in passing out swords.

"I have Daughter!" He declared happily. "She's so cute too!"

and just like that he was gone again.

"The little imp is bringing happiness to more than just the unclaimed children it would seem." Ares said, looking the weapon over. It was good quality you didn't see many like this these days unless Hephaestus made them himself.

Zeus tried to hide his amusement and heartache. He wouldn't hate Poseidon's son so much if he could only have his daughter back. He had loved that girl and did his best to help her without breaking his own law. Like turning her into a tree when she was about to die. The glare Hera gave him told him she was probably guessing his thoughts.

* * *

**Athena is pleased with you, +5 INT **

_'Athena seems to like me at least a little.'_ Percy thought as he went to sit with Annabeth for their class.

"Annabeth our parents hate each other right?" He asked, "I think I remember that. My dad and your mom?"

"That's right." Annabeth said, "Why?"

"I think your mom may like me a bit." Annabeth gave him a confused look.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try later."

With that they started their daily lessons.

* * *

It was lunch when Luke found them and Percy remembered his quest for Hermes. Luke took them to Hermes cabin and showed them all the materials that were set in the back.

"I don't think it's enough to fix the floor fully but it make good headway." Luke said, "We'll need a few more days to get the rest."

"That's fine." Percy said, checking is tablet. "This'll take the floor to 50 and it'll take three days to finish."

Luke gave a stiff nod and watched the materials vanish instantly construction started on the floor of Hermes cabin. Luke had been smart enough to have everyone pack up and set up in the woods though they were here to watch Percy activate the repairs.

"Hey, Annabeth who in Hermes cabin has been here the longest?" Percy wondered.

"That would be Luke." Annabeth said as they headed to the strawberry fields on their way to the Pavillion. "Why?"

Percy had thought so just the way the guy acted. Now he had to figure out how Hermes could help him.

Annabeth frowned Percy had told her everything about his power so far. They were already great friends so why wasn't he telling her about this? A light bulb went off in her head. Maybe he couldn't because it was a quest from Hermes. Did Hermes want to help his children.

"You know everyone here would love to go out into the world and not have to worry about the monsters being attracted to them." Annabeth said, off handedly. "Well, everyone outside of Ares cabin. They just want to get out there and prove themselves the Children of Ares. But Luke is different he's a pacifist he doesn't like fighting. I met up with him and another girl on my way here when I was seven we protected each other but Luke really hated fighting. He did for me and Thalia but we could both tell that it hurt him and broke something inside of him. All this training breaks him. We aren't given a choice are we? We come here and we're trained. That's all there is to it."

Percy thought her words over carefully he didn't like fighting either but if Annabeth or his mother or Grover were in trouble he would fight. But she was right they should get a choice.

**Would you like to send this information to Hermes? **

Percy chose yes.

* * *

**Olympus **

Hermes was annoyed that hadn't been what he'd wanted to know but it was useful none the less. He decided he should award the brat he sent the gift he'd prepared the night before and sat back wondering how he could use this information to help his children.


End file.
